Vengeance
by Galixa
Summary: Part two of The Bait. What is the Undertaker willing to do to get his wife back?


Warning!!!!! Very Bloody and Violent. If this is not your bag than please turn back! Otherwise please read on.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Vengeance  
  
Hayabusa had been forced to take refuge in an abandoned warehouse. They had constructed a makeshift cell inside making it easier to hold onto her. Lindsey knew it wouldn't be to long now. The cops were closing in the night they had fled. She looked up through the ceiling of her "cell" and started to count the number of burnt out light bulbs. Neither the driver nor Hayabusa had touched her in awhile. This didn't bother her in the least. She figured that it had to have been at least three weeks. The bruising had started heal making her life a hell of a lot easier. They had been resigned to giving her back her clothes seeing as the cooler air was starting to set in. They had also set a few space heaters around the cell to keep her warm. She had, had the comforter to keep her warm. She truly missed that bed right now. Sleeping on concrete was not fun. She kept thinking of Marks arms wrapped around her. That day seemed surreal to her now. Hayabusa walked over and stared at her through the mesh. She had her eye's closed and was wearing a small smile. He knew exactly what she was thinking about. He heard her call for Taker in her sleep. Her eye's opened and her smile fell. " Is there something you want?" He didn't answer her. She hated that he hid behind that damn mask. The only thing she could see were his cold emotionless eyes. Taker sat backstage waiting for his match when the house lights went black. When they came back up Hayabusa was standing in the middle of the ring, mic in hand. " I'm here to address the Undertaker. I have someone that you cherish, and are desperate to get back unharmed. This is what I propose. I'll face you in an exploding 15,000 Volt Thunderbolt Octagon Bomb Death Cage Match. I will also suspend the keys to this person's freedom above the ring. If you can beat me and retrieve the keys I'll let her go. But if you can't get the keys then she stays with me." Taker stood up and walked to the ramp. His music hit and he stepped out onto the stage. Hayabusa smiled under his mask. " Do we have a deal?" " Yeah you've got your match." The crowd exploded and the announcers began to worry along with everyone else in the back. Kane was the first one to find him and question him. " Have you completely lost your mind? I understand that you want to get Linds back, but she's not going to be too happy if you're in the hospital or worse. Plus did you consider that he will make her watch? She's going to freak when she finds out about this." " She'll understand." " What if he's not true to his word? He could give you the keys to anything, and still hold onto her. The odds are stacked against you." " I've had worse odds than this. I'm going to talk to McMahon and make sure that Hayabusa will have her here." Kane wished his brother could see the look that he had under the mask. " Kane do me a favor and just relax. I truly do think that Linds would be more pissed off at me if I didn't take him up on the offer. This will probably be my only chance to get her back without using the police." " It would be better if you let the police handle this." " And what run the risk of them blowing her head off when the police go charging into the building? I don't think so." Kane started to back off. The strain was starting to show in his brother's face. " How about you go home, and relax?" " Why, the only thing I went home for isn't there. She's locked up somewhere." " Maybe you could get the house ready for when she gets back. You need to get off the road, and out of the hotels. You'll feel a lot better. You're going to need everything you've got in this one." One of the backstage assistants came to tell Taker that Vince needed to see. Taker walked down the hall and walked into the makeshift office. J.R was speaking to Vince very quietly. Both men looked up when he walked. Vince looked tired, worried, and concerned. " You're hell bent on doing this, aren't you?" " Yup" Vince let out a sigh before going on. " Then you understand the risk involved in this." " Yup." J.R. continued after Vince stopped. " You do realize that one or both of you could get injured, or even die in this. That this is a career ending situation if you're not careful." " This might be the only chance I get to get her back myself. Kane and I have already talked about this. I do want you all to do one thing for me." " Anything Taker." " Make sure he brings her with him. Kane made a good point about him giving us the keys to something and then sending me on a wild goose chase. I want confirmation from one or both of you that she's here. If I can I'd also like to see her before hand too." " We can definitely arrange for her to be here, and I'll insist you get to speak with her. But I'm not promising anything. In order to get ready for this I'm asking that you take a week or two off. The pay per view is about a month away. We can build up to the match. I want you to be ready for this. I know that you haven't been home since this started and I'm asking that, that's where you go. I'm giving Hayabusa time off as well. I'll call you when we're ready for you to come back." Taker nodded, hoping it wouldn't be to long.  
  
He walked up the driveway after paying the cab fare. One of the neighbors had been nice enough to go get his truck and bring it back to the house. He stopped at her car and looked at it for a minute. He then walked into the house setting his bag by the door. He clicked the light on looking around the empty kitchen. For a minute he could have sworn he could smell her cooking. He walked over to the pile of mail sifting through it. He had only come home to get the bills. Now he was stuck here till Vince called. He walked back over to his bag and carried it back to the bedroom. All the damage had been fixed and it looked like normal. The doorbell rang. Taker seriously thought about pretending he wasn't home. It rang again forcing him to come answer it. He opened the door to find Katie and Paul Levesque standing behind it. Katie looked genuinely concerned, and Paul looked worried. Taker let out a sigh before speaking. " I'm fine. Another month and she'll be home again." Katie stepped forward determined to get inside the house. " Mark, get the hell out the way and let us in. I know for a fact that you're cooking skills are very limited. You were sent home to relax and that's exactly what I'm going to get you to do. Lindsey will kill me if we don't take care of you." The doorframe was large enough for Katie to slip under his arm and go inside. Paul stood there looking at his friend. They weren't very close but both held a mutual respect for the other. " Just so you know this was her idea." " I figured." He stepped out of the way to let Paul in. " I think Linds had a guest room made up." " It's fine we'll take care of it." " Mark when was the last time you had food in your fridge?" " There's food." " Beer and molding pasta do not count!" Paul called into Katie. " You can't blame him. He hasn't been here in awhile." Katie walked back out of the kitchen and took the car keys out of her husband's hands. " Then I'll be back, there's a store just around the corner." " You need money?" " I have the check card." " Alright hurry back." Mark turned away when they kissed Katie blushed and went back out the door. " Sorry kinda forgot." " It's fine just make sure you two are quiet tonight." Paul left early the next morning leaving Katie alone with Mark. She came down the stairs looking around for the big man but she couldn't find him. Instead she found a note. Went to work out be back later, Mark. A bike roared up the driveway letting her know he was back. He came in through the garage and looked at her funny when she was waiting for him in the doorway. " You want anything for breakfast?" " Already had it. You gonna move aside so I can go take a shower?" " So I take it that the cops still don't have any leads?" " No." " You could've told me you were going there instead of the gym." " I did go to the gym. After I went to the cops. I had to tell them about the match." " She's not going to like that you're doing this." " She'll get over." Katie shot him a look before going back inside. Hayabusa had talked Warren into letting him use one of his father's empty buildings. The last employee's had just left it and they had the heat, electric, and water for at least two more months. When they had had her makeshift cell built they had made sure that it was able to travel. Because they had heat she was forced to put the negligee back on. She sat there glaring at the door sick with worry. Lindsey wasn't sure who she was madder at Mark or Hayabusa. The driver came in and leered at her. " Aw what's the matter? Worried that you'll have to leave us?" " I'm worried that Hayabusa won't get his just deserts when he gets in the ring with my husband." She was more worried that something bad would happen to Mark but he didn't need to know that. Hayabusa came in through the side door slamming it behind himself. His meeting with Vince had not gone well. They had threatened to cancel the match unless Taker could see and privately speak with his wife. The only redeeming factor was that once they gave the keys to the referee she couldn't get out. He pulled the keys out of his pocket walked into the room deciding that he need a little distraction. The driver turned and looked at him. Hayabusa watched as he moved aside giving him access. He had left the second set behind on purpose. It seemed that his companion had been taking advantage of their guest in his absence. She shrank to the back of the cell when he started to open the lock. He reached forward and yanked her out pulling her past the driver. She had been with him for almost four months and she still fought him on every little thing. He was used to it by now and easily pushed her through a door and onto a makeshift bed. He shut the door and locked it. The driver sat outside and listened to them.  
  
The night of the pay per view came and everyone was on edge except for the two combatants. They had opted to make her wear the black leather skirt and a knit halter-top. They had piled her long hair into twist with curled tendrils. Her heels clinked on the floor as she paced the small cell. They had chosen to put her into the holding cell at the arena rather than use the one that had been built for her. This way it would be insured that they had the right keys and that they could get to her. She stopped moving when Hayabusa and the driver left her and a heavy footstep approach her. Her fear faded when she saw who it was. Mark stopped and gazed at her. She walked up to the edge of the bars and stuck her face in between them. He walked over to her and kissed her hard. He slipped his arms through the bars to give her a semblance of a hug. She stopped crying long enough to berate him. " What in the hell do think you're doing Mark? You could get killed tonight." " It'll be fine, I promise. You'll be back home before you know it." He smiled and started to rub her cheek. " You look really hot. I'm half tempted to rip the bars off and take you home now." " I wish you would. That way you wouldn't have to fight. You look really tired." " I've been trying to find you." " What'll happen if you lose?" " Trust me I'm not going to lose. Satan himself can't stop me." " That doesn't help." " If anything happens Riot or Blitz will come back here and get you out of here." " What are you going to do?" " I'm going to do what I do best, beat the bastard senseless." Riot and Blitz entered letting him know it was time to go. He gave her one more kiss before walking out. He stopped at the door and turned back. " Make sure that nothing happens to her. I'm expecting you boys to take good care of her, no matter what." " Sure thing Taker" All three watched him leave. When his footsteps faded, hers began. She paced inside the cell hoping it would calm her nerves. The lights go out throughout the arena and thirty seconds later they come back on and there's Hayabusa standing in the middle of the ring. Lindsey stops pacing and watches the small screen. The crowd begins to boo loudly. Suddenly Takers music hits and he charges the ring. As he's charging, Hayabusa runs off the far ropes, jumps onto the top rope and nails Taker with a plancha. Hayabusa starts kicking Taker as he's getting back up. Hayabusa goes to give Taker a kick to the ribs, but Taker blocks and gives Hayabusa a clothesline. The ref starts telling Taker to get Hayabusa in the ring so the match can officially begin, but Taker shoves him away. Hayabusa gets back up and Taker begins to lay into him with rights and lefts. Taker irish whips Hayabusa into the ring, but Hayabusa jumps up onto the ring apron and hits a moonsault onto Taker. Hayabusa begins to taunt the crowd, and doesn't see Taker get back up. Taker spins Hayabusa around and hits him with a hard right hand, which knocks him down. Taker goes to rip off the mask of Hayabusa, but Hayabusa kicks Taker on the top of the head, which causes Taker to stumble backwards. Taker soon recovers, and suplexs Hayabusa onto the steel ramp. Lindsey is at the edge of the bars yelling at the small screen. Suddenly the driver of the limo comes out of the crowd, places a small bag in the ring, and then runs up the ramp and attacks Taker from behind. Hayabusa gets back up and both he and the driver begin to stomp on Taker. The driver tells Hayabusa that "it" is now in the ring and the rest are under the ring. Both men continue to stomp away on Taker and then Hayabusa begins to work on Taker's knees. Suddenly, Kane comes down the ramp to help out his brother. Kane goes after the driver and nails him with a clothesline. Kane then picks up the driver and goes to chokeslam him, but Hayabusa interrupts by kicking Kane in the back of his quad. Both men get on the sides of Kane and give him a russian leg sweep onto the ramp. Both men then begin to stomp away on Kane. Hayabusa then locks on armbar while the driver locks Kane into the figure 4 leg lock. Kane starts to yell, and soon Taker is back up and stomps on Hayabusa forcing him to break the hold. This allows Kane to sit up and begin punching the driver until he too breaks his hold. Now both brothers are wailing on Hayabusa and the driver. All four men then brawl into the backstage area. Lindsey runs to the other end of the cell to see if they're going to pass by her. She starts to yell any encouragement that she can hoping it will do some good. The brothers hear her and start to fight harder. Kane slams the driver through a locker room door and goes in after him, while Taker and Hayabusa battle out into the parking lot. Taker slams Hayabusa face first into the hood of a black limo. Taker then walks off and returns with a sledgehammer. He goes to hit Hayabusa in the head with it, but Hayabusa rolls out of the way and the sledgehammer goes through the windshield. Hayabusa kicks Taker in the stomach and goes for DDT, but Taker hits him with a low blow. Taker then chokeslams Hayabusa onto the hood of the limo. Taker rips off the mask of Hayabusa and begins to choke him on the hood of the limo. Taker then pulls Hayabusa off the hood of the car, opens the passenger side door, places Hayabusa between the door and the car, and slams the door shut on Hayabusa's chest causing the glass to shatter. Taker then places Hayabusa back on the hood of the car, and climbs up there with him. Taker then gives Hayabusa the Last Ride onto the roof of the car. Both the crowd and Lindsey groan. Hayabusa lays there limp as the ref looks on in complete shock. Taker picks up Hayabusa's body and carries him back inside the arena on his shoulder. As soon as Taker is back in the arena, he walks over to another glass window and throws Hayabusa through it face first. Hayabusa is beginning to bleed from his forehead. Taker then picks Hayabusa back up and carries him down to the ring. The bell finally rings signaling the beginning of the match and the electrified cage begins to lower. Riot and Blitz had come into the room with Lindsey in order to keep her calm. Kane was still beating on the driver a few doors down. She starts to pace again as she watches the cage drop. Taker walks up to the ladder in the middle of the ring and begins to climb. Hayabusa manages to pull himself up and dropkicks the ladder. Taker is able to jump away at the last minute, but when he turns around, he catches a superkick to his chin. As Taker is lying on the mat, Hayabusa walks over to the small bag that the driver put there. The "it" that the driver referred to is a small sickle with a long chain attached to the handle. Lindsey lets out a small cry. Riot jumps up and takes her hand trying to keep her from becoming hysterical. Hayabusa smiles and walks over to where Taker is laying. He raises the sickle above his and goes to hit Taker with it, but Taker rolls out of the way at the last minute. As Hayabusa is trying to pull the sickle out of the mat, Taker gets back up and starts going to work on Hayabusa. Taker then irish whips Hayabusa into the ropes and nails him with a big boot. Taker picks up the ladder and suplexs it on top of Hayabusa. Taker picks up Hayabusa and sends him into the corner. Series of elbows by Taker, who then sets Hayabusa up on the top turnbuckle. Taker goes for a superplex, but Hayabusa shoves Taker off and nails a leg drop. Hayabusa then slides out of the ring and lifts up the apron. Under the apron we see what the driver meant by "the rest". Hayabusa starts pulling out barbed wire 2x4's, a few strands of barbed wire, a kendo stick, a couple of fluorescent light tubes, some steel chairs, another small bag, and some tables. Blitz reached up and grabbed her other hand. " It's ok Linds." " That's easy for you to say. He's not your husband." Hayabusa slides back into the ring and nails Taker in the back with one of the chairs. The crowd starts chanting "Rest In Peace", referring to Takers old school gimmick back in the old days. Hayabusa then slides back out of the ring, sets up one of the tables, and begins to wrap one of the strands of barbed wire around it. Taker gets back up and goes out after Hayabusa. Taker picks up one of the barbed wire 2x4 and hits Hayabusa in the back with it. When Hayabusa turns around, Taker nails him in the head with the 2x4 causing Hayabusa to bleed even more. Taker looks around at the different weapons surrounding the ring. Taker slides back into the ring and sets up the ladder to climb up and retrieve the keys. As he's climbing, Hayabusa gets up on the apron and does a springboard dropkick which knocks the ladder out from underneath Taker, causing him to fall. Taker pulls himself up in the corner, and Hayabusa runs at him. Taker backdrops Hayabusa over the top rope and onto the floor. Taker goes out after Hayabusa, and sets him up for a chokeslam onto the floor. Hayabusa breaks free, and goes for a suplex. But Taker shoves Hayabusa into the cage. Sparks fly as the electricity courses through Hayabusa's body. Hayabusa collapses to the ground in pain. Taker walks over to the weapons that are lying on the ground and picks up one of the fluorescent light tubes. As Hayabusa is getting up, Taker smashes the light tube across the back of his head. Taker then takes the jagged piece that's in his hand and starts to stab Hayabusa in the back with it. Hayabusa yells in pain and the blood continues to pour out of his head. Riot, Lindsey, and Blitz all stood there in shock, unable to speak. Taker then walks back over to the weapons and picks up a table. He slides it into the ring and begins to set it up. Hayabusa begins to crawl toward the apron and uses it to pull himself back up. He climbs up onto the ring, and is met by Taker. Taker suplexs Hayabusa back into ring. He signals for the Last Ride and picks up Hayabusa. He gets him up on his shoulders, and it is countered by a hurracanrana. Hayabusa gets up and wipes the blood away from his eyes. He takes the table that Taker set up in the ring and props it up in the corner. He then slides out of the ring and gets a steel chair. He sets it up in the ring with Taker between it and the table. Hayabusa runs to the far corner and as soon as Taker is up, he runs and jumps off the chair and bulldogs Taker through the table. Taker begins to bleed and seems to be out of it. Hayabusa slides back out of the ring, picks up one of the strands of barbed wire and wraps it around himself. He slides back into the ring and drags Taker out from the corner to the middle off the ring. He then goes back and jumps up onto the top turnbuckle and goes for a frog splash. But Taker rolls out of the way and Hayabusa hits the canvass. Taker goes and picks up the barbed wire 2x4 and then rakes it across the forehead of Hayabusa opening his wound even more. Taker picks up the ladder and sets it back up in the ring. He proceeds to climb, but Hayabusa manages to topple the ladder yet again. Several of the WWF superstars start to come out onto the ramp to watch this match up close. Taker gets up and walks over to where Hayabusa is laying in a pool of blood. Suddenly, Hayabusa spins around and knocks Taker of his feet. Hayabusa crawls over to the ropes and uses them to pull himself back up and blood begins to drip off his head onto the canvass. He reaches into one of his hidden pant pockets and pulls out a bottle of clear liquid and a lighter. " Oh Jesus." " Riot what's doing?" He pours the liquid into his mouth and waits for Taker to get back up. As soon as Taker his standing, Hayabusa lights his lighter and spits the liquid into it, causing a fireball to erupt from his mouth. Taker manages to turn his face away at the last minute, but the fireball still engulfs the back of his head. Taker drops to the canvass clutching at the back of his head. " Oh my God!" A steady stream of tears were now falling down her cheeks. Hayabusa then sets up the ladder and attempts to climb it. However, Taker manages to get back up and nails Hayabusa in the back with the chair that's in the ring. Taker sends Hayabusa into the corner and then goes old school and walks on the ropes and comes down hard on Hayabusa's shoulder. He then scoops up Hayabusa and gives him a sidewalk slam. Hayabusa rolls out of the ring and Taker goes after him. Taker spins Hayabusa around and goes to irish whip him into the cage. Hayabusa is able to counter and attempts to send Taker into the cage, but he is able to stop his momentum. However, when he turns around Hayabusa, knocking him backwards into the cage, dropkicks him. Taker screams out in agony and collapses to the ground. The entire backstage area heard her scream along with his. Hayabusa reaches under the ring and pulls out another table and sets it up on the outside. He then manages to pick up Taker and lay him on top of the table. Hayabusa reaches back under the ring and pulls out a different ladder. He props it up against the cage and begins to climb. He reaches the top of the cage and walks over so he is standing over Taker. However, Hayabusa finally begins to succumb to blood loss and starts to lose his balance. Taker rolls off the table and Hayabusa falls right onto the table. The sirens begin to wail signaling that there's ten minutes left before the sixteen bombs surrounding the ring go off. Lindsey started to get pail and shake. Blitz grasped her hand again and gave it a squeeze. "It'll be alright Linds." She started to chew on her nail. Taker steps back into the ring and begins to climb the ladder. Hayabusa sees this and manages to pull himself back up. He pulls a chair out from under the ring and hurls it violently at Taker. The chair hits Taker and knocks him off balance sending him back down to the canvass. Hayabusa slowly crawls back into the ring and begins to make his way toward the ladder. He begins to climb and is almost at the top when he sees Taker getting back up. Hayabusa then nails Taker with a missile dropkick from the top of the ladder-sending Taker out onto the floor near the cage. As Taker gets back up, Hayabusa goes to perform a plancha, but Taker moves and Hayabusa goes into the cage. Again the sparks fly as the energy races through his body. Hayabusa stumbles backward and collapses onto the ground. Taker picks up Hayabusa and places him back in the ring. Taker then sets up Hayabusa for the Last Ride, but Hayabusa counters with a tornado DDT. Both men lay on the mat and eventually both manage to crawl to separate corners and use the ropes to pull themselves back up. When both men are finally up, they lock eyes and we have a stare down. Both men go for the ladder, but Hayabusa dropkicks Taker's knees and knocks him down. Hayabusa then starts to climb the ladder, but just as he's about to grab the keys, Taker is able to knock the ladder down. Hayabusa manages to pull himself back up and a slugfest breaks out between the two. With each blow that is landed, blood flies from Hayabusa's face. Taker then gives Hayabusa a knee to the gut, giving him the upper hand. Taker sends Hayabusa to the outside and then follows after him. As soon as Taker is on the outside, Hayabusa again dropkicks the knees of Taker. As Taker slowly begins to get up, Hayabusa walks around behind Taker. Once Taker is finally up, Hayabusa locks on the katahajimi (Tazzmission). Taker tries to get Hayabusa off but to no avail. Taker then backs up into the cage, which sends electricity through both men. They each let out a scream of agony and they both crumple to the floor. At this point Lindsey let go of blitz's hand and turned away. " I can't watch this anymore." Both men soon begin to slowly crawl towards the ring. As they're pulling themselves up, Hayabusa kicks Taker in the groin. Taker falls back to the floor and Hayabusa crawls into the ring. Taker crawls around to where the table that is wrapped in barbed wire is, and begins to pull himself up. At the same time, Hayabusa is using the ropes to pull himself up. Both men get to their feet at the same time and Taker climbs up onto the ring apron. Hayabusa makes his way over to where Taker is standing. He goes to give Taker a hard kick to the head, but Taker ducks. As soon as Hayabusa spins back around, Taker puts his hand around Hayabusa's throat and chokeslams him over the top rope and though the barbed wired table. Hayabusa yells out in pain. Taker climbs into the ring and begins to set up the ladder. He starts climbing the ladder, but as he nears the top he looks over to where Hayabusa is laying on the outside. Both men make eye contact and an evil sneer comes across Hayabusa's face. Taker then climbs back down the ladder and goes over to the sickle. Taker picks up the sickle and goes to the outside. He pulls the barbed wire that Hayabusa had wrapped around himself earlier off. He then takes the sickle and begins hitting Hayabusa in the chest with it. Taker picks up Hayabusa, places him in the ring, and then climbs in after him. Taker picks up Hayabusa again and sends him into the far ropes. As Hayabusa is coming back, Taker takes the sickles and hits Hayabusa in the stomach with it. Taker then proceeds to stab Hayabusa in the back with the sickle. He continues to rake the sickle across the back of Hayabusa and then he rolls Hayabusa over and uses the sickle on his forehead. Taker drops the sickle and goes to the outside. He retrieves a table and the small bag that Hayabusa had pulled out earlier and puts them in the ring. He then picks up the other fluorescent light tube and slides into the ring. As Taker is making his way over to Hayabusa, Hayabusa crawls on top of the small bag. As Hayabusa tries to get up, Taker smashes the light tube over the back of Hayabusa's head. Taker then drags Hayabusa over to the corner and goes back and gets the table. Taker brings the table over to where Hayabusa is laying and sets it up. He goes to pick up Hayabusa but he gets hit in the head with the bag. Hayabusa uses the ropes to pull himself up and again nails Taker in the head with the bag. Hayabusa then sends Taker into the corner and turns around and stands in front of the table. He opens the bag and pours out thousands upon thousands of thumbtacks. He spreads them out over the table and turns back around to face Taker. He climbs up the turnbuckle and proceeds to give Taker punches to his head. The crowd counts along but at number six Taker reaches up and grabs Hayabusa. He lifts up Hayabusa and walks over to the table. He then gives Hayabusa the Last Ride through the table. Hayabusa again screams out in agony and begins to roll around the mat clutching his back. Taker stumbles back into the corner and watches Hayabusa roll around and a smile begins to grow on his face. Taker walks around the broken table and starts to climb the ladder. As he is climbing, Hayabusa grabs a chair and use it and the ropes to pull himself up. As Taker is nearing the top of the ladder, Hayabusa comes off the ropes and hits Taker with the chair. He then nails Taker a few more times and pulls him off the ladder. As soon as Taker is back on the mat, Hayabusa hits Taker in the head with the chair. Taker stumbles backward into a corner clutching his head. Hayabusa reaches into another pant pocket and pulls out some athletic tape. He puts the tape on the seat of the chair and lays the chair down. He then pulls out the clear liquid and lighter again. He pours the liquid onto the chair and then lights the chair on fire. Hayabusa picks up the chair and sets it in the middle of the ring. He walks over and pulls Taker out of the corner and sends him into the ropes. He lowers his head as Taker is coming back telegraphing his next move to Taker. Taker grabs Hayabusa's head and gives him DDT on top of the flaming chair. Hayabusa rolls to the outside, covering his face and leaves a long dark trail of blood behind him. Taker kicks the chair to the outside and it lands on top of Hayabusa. Hayabusa quickly gets the chair off him and begins to pull himself up. The sirens stop wailing and the crowd begins the countdown. Lindsey begins to shake. Taker goes to the outside and starts a slugfest with Hayabusa. With each shot, Hayabusa is being driven closer and closer to the cage and two of the bombs. As the crowd yells two, Taker gives Hayabusa one last shot which sends him into the cage. Taker quickly slides back into the ring and covers his ears as the timer hits zero. All sixteen bombs suddenly go off and shake the ring and parts of the arena. The lights dim in the cell and the entire room shakes. Lindsey drops to her knees as she turns back to the screen. A huge fireball engulfs Hayabusa and the force of the explosion sends him flying back towards the ring. Smoke begins to fill the arena and nobody can see anything. A few seconds go by and the smoke finally begins to clear. Taker is sitting in the ring and shakes his head to try and get the ringing in his ears to stop. Both Riot and Blitz hear a cry of relief behind them. Blitz once again took her hand and began to reassure her. " It's almost over." Hayabusa is lying on the ground, motionless. He is still bleeding heavily, but his skin has turned a blackish color. A few seconds later, a low groan is heard from Hayabusa and he begins to very slowly pull himself back up. Taker looks on in shock. He looks at the ref and the ref only shrugs. Taker slides out of the ring and picks up the kendo stick. He slides back into the ring and patiently waits. Hayabusa slowly crawls back into the ring. He uses the ropes to pull himself up, but soon collapses back onto the canvass. The ref goes over to check on Hayabusa. He kneels down and Hayabusa starts using both the ropes and the ref to pull himself back up. As soon as Hayabusa is standing again, he shoves the ref away and slowly stumbles towards Taker. Taker raises the kendo stick and in one violent shot breaks it over the head of Hayabusa. Blood flies across the ring and Hayabusa crumbles to the floor in a bloody heap. However, he soon starts to slowly make his way towards the ropes and starts ever so slowly pulling himself back up. Taker just shakes his head and begins to climb the ladder. Hayabusa soon makes it to his feet and begins to climb the opposite side of the ladder. Both men meet at the top and Taker begins giving Hayabusa shots to the head. Hayabusa keeps leaning back and looking as if he could fall but he manages to keep his hold on the ladder. Taker rolls his eyes and wraps his hand around Hayabusa's throat. Taker then jumps off the ladder bringing Hayabusa with him. He chokeslams Hayabusa so hard onto the canvass that the ring breaks. The ladder topples over and comes to rest on the top rope. Taker looks down at Hayabusa who is lying completely motionless in the hole in the ring. He then slides out of the ring and picks up one of the barbed wire 2x4's lying at ring side. He slides back into the ring and drops the 2x4 near the middle of the ring. He goes over and picks up the limp body of Hayabusa. He then goes over and gives Hayabusa the Tombstone right onto the barbed wire 2x4. Taker kneels down and folds Hayabusa's arms across his chest. Taker gets back up and sets up the ladder and begins to climb. As he nears the top he looks back down at the prone form of Hayabusa. The entire backstage can hear the three occupants screaming. " The keys! Get the keys!" For a moment he pauses, then he reaches up and grabs the keys. The bell rings and the cage begins to lift back up. Paramedics rush to the ring. Riot dashed out of the room and went to go retrieve the keys. Taker handed them over as he collapsed onto the gurney. Riot came rushing back into the room to see Lindsey standing at the door. " Let me out of here!" He quickly complied and swung the door open. She ran out of the room and made her way to her husband. Blitz caught up with her and held her back while the EMT's worked. Kane limped over and hugged his sister in law. " Welcome back." She had started to cry again. " It's good to be back. Thanks for being there tonight." " Happy to serve." The three of them watched as the medical workers cleared away and rushed to help get Hayabusa backstage. Taker stood up and made his way over to his wife. He got a wicked smile on his face when he got in front of her. " Told ya." " You are never doing anything like that again." Tears were streaming down her face. He wrapped his bandaged arms around her and stilled her small frame. He kissed her before pulling away to thank Kane Blitz and Riot who had just walked up. As they were talking they wheeled Hayabusa thru the back and past them. A lot of people grimaced. Lindsey paled and felt her stomach turn Mark helped her sit on the gurney. Both watched as he was loaded onto the stretcher and rushed off to the hospital. When she felt better she tried to help him back to his locker room but he wouldn't have any of it. When they got back he limped over to his bag and pulled out the chain with her rings on it. He plopped down on the couch and called her over. She sat down next to him and laid her head on his chest. He pulled her into his lap. " Give me your hand." When she gave it to him he slipped her rings back on and then kissed it. He then traveled up to her lips and kissed her again. He slipped his hands under her top and began to rub her back. Someone clearing their throat made them stop. They both turned to see Kane standing in the doorway. " They caught the driver." " What about Hayabusa?" " He's dead." Lindsey's eyes grew huge. " Dead?" " Blood loss. The police aren't charging anyone they figure it's all part of the match, but they do want to talk to her about what happened." Taker looked at Lindsey before sliding her off of his lap and standing up. " Sweetie how about you stay here, and get cleaned up. I'll be right back I promise." He grudgingly sat back down. He demanded one more kiss before letting her go. Kane walked over and sat down on one of the benches and removed his mask so he could look at his brother. " That was one hell of a match." " Did they say when he died?" " After you chokeslammed him. They're not going to arrest or charge anyone. I guess that's why it's called a deathmatch." " Yeah and I wouldn't recommend competing in one unless you have someone that can take care of you afterwards." When Lindsey came back Mark continued to sit on the couch content to hold onto her. Kane had gone into the bathroom to shower. Taker's hands had gone back under her shirt enjoying the feel of her skin. It felt like velvet under his calloused hands. A knock on the door brought him back to reality. Lindsey was content to leave her head on his shoulder. " Who is it?" " It's Vince." " Come on in." He smiled when he saw them together. " Welcome home Mrs. Callaway." She smiled. " Thanks it's nice to be home." " Taker I just wanted to tell you that that match had to be the most incredible thing I've ever seen." " Thanks Vince." " But you're never doing anything like that ever again!" " My wife and I have already had that discussion. Trust me when I say that it won't happen again." " Good, I want you to take time off to let everything heal up. Call my office when you get medical clearance. Otherwise have a good night." " We will." She smiled as Vince left. Mark leaned down and whispered into her ear. " That skirt's skin tight. How exactly do I get under it?" " Take me home and find out." " Will the hotel work?" " I'll think about it." She had a chesire cat grin on her face. Taker stood up with his wife in his arms and walked out of the door. Out of respect for his fallen enemy Taker paid to have him laid to rest. It was only fitting. The driver was sentenced to a term of fifteen to twenty years in jail. The WWF was never the same after that match. Taker had reestablished himself as a force and Hayabusa's story became legend.  
  
The End 


End file.
